


Because I want you

by SumSteal1



Series: Writers block compilation (19 days) [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Jian Yi, Mention of She Li, Mention of Zhan Zheng Xi, Probably just a one-shot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet He Tian, Tianshan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSteal1/pseuds/SumSteal1
Summary: "Because I want you. You're the only one I need. The only one I want"Those words meant so much to Mo Guanshan.Maybe, Just maybe, they were true.Even if the words did come from He Tian's mouth.





	Because I want you

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I have no idea what you are about to read...  
> I wrote this in like 30 minutes or so... 
> 
> Enjoy???

Some things change so fast, and others never change at all. Mo Guanshan, the bad redhead with an attitude towards everyone and everything, who never ask for help or express gratitude. He rarely ran away or hid. But somehow that was what he had been forced to do. His negative hostile attitude never seemed to work against some people. Specifically, He Tian. A rich kid bastard with no sense of personal space or manners. Two pees of a pod. But according to Guanshan, birds of a feather do NOT have to flock together. Everything He Tian did annoyed the ever-loving hell out of Guanshan. The way Tian clung to him. The way Tian spoke to him. The way Tian teased him. The way Tian acted as if he owned Guanshan. Everything. A bother. A burden. Annoying as hell. Guanshan most certainly did not owe anyone anything.

 

"Little Mo, where are you" Tian's voice echoed in the gym hall in a sing-a-song tone. The voice made Guanshan's eyes widen as he cramped himself further into a ball between two big mattresses in the gym closet. There was no way he was going to come out. After avoiding Tian for a solid 3 days, Guanshan had become a master. He knew where to hide, and where Tian would never dare look. However, Guanshan knew he had to find more places before the annoying bastard would find the spots he already hid in. Hugging his knees, he slowly leaned his head against his knees and closed his eyes as a silent sigh escaped his mouth. It was cramped under the mattress but he wasn't afraid that the black haired male would find him there

 

"Little Mo... You're avoiding me, but I know you're in here somewhere..." Tian's voice echoed in the gym hall again. Guanshan heard it loud and clear, but he had no intention of giving himself up. They did not even really know each other, yet Tian kept taking shots at him like it's Patrón. It was annoying. So annoying that simply thinking about the bastard made Guanshan grit his teeth.

 

"There you are" Tian's voice sounded so much closer now, and it made Guanshan's eyes shoot open. His eyes were met by the smug face of the bastard He Tian.

 

"Fuck off" Guanshan mumbled out. He tried his best to act like everything was fine and that he wasn't panicking inside. Truth be told, he was very much panicking. He Tian had somehow managed to find another one of Guanshan's hiding spots. Guanshan was slowly running out of places to hide on school grounds.

 

"Why are you hiding here, cramped up between gym mattresses" the smug face let out a laugh. The sound made Guanshan grit his teeth again.

 

"None of your fucking business, you fuck" Guanshan mumbled as closed his eyes again. He didn't hear an answer from the other, however, he did hear the black haired male sit down. He peeked his eyes open slightly to make sure Tian didn't move the mattresses or tried to wiggle closer. To Guanshan's surprise, Tian did no such thing. Tian had simply sat down at the end, with his chin resting against his palm as he watched Guanshan as if he was a tv-show. Guanshan fully closed his eyes again and hid his face in his knees to hide the part that Tian was so patiently watching.

 

"You've been avoiding me" Tian finally said after a solid minute of silence between them.

 

"No, I haven't" He mumbled, still with his face hidden in his knees.

 

"Then come out here" Tian leaned his forehead against the corner of the mattress.

 

"Fuck off, bastard" Guanshan finally said with a growl as he pulled up his phone and started looking through it. Trying to seem busier than what he actually was. Once again there was silence between the two. It almost felt uncomfortable for Guanshan to be around Tian in silence. Tian was usually never able to shut up, yet he was so quiet now. He didn't move either. He was just sitting there, watching Guanshan with patient eyes. Waiting. Plotting for all Guanshan knew.

 

"What if I come in there" Tian finally broke the silence after another silent minute.

 

"I'll kick you in the fucking face" Guanshan huffed as he continued to scroll through FB, trying his best not to act on edge. But he was. He knew he had to come out at some point if he wanted to go to class. It was time to form an attack strategy. He needed an escape route and a backup escape route.

 

"Mo..." Tian's voice echoed out again. Guanshan did not even look up. He did not even dare to. He was going to avoid Tian's stare, or die trying. It did not take long for Tian to finally stand up again. Guanshan's eyes scanned over to where the male was standing. His eyes went side when Tian pushed the outer mattress so it fell. Guanshan was now fully exposed and defenceless. Yet so very free now that he was not trapped between two mattresses.

 

"You're picking that up," Guanshan said as he quickly stood up and stepped over the mattress. It was time to execute his escape plan. The escape plan he had not yet thought off. But he could easily make something up on the spot.

 

"Mo..." Tian's voice called after him, but Guan did not look back. He stepped off the large mattress and made a U-turn for the door that would lead him to freedom, away from Tian. Maybe he would be saved by the school bell, calling them both to class. Maybe some of He Tian's fangirls would come into the gym and take his attention. Some sort of miracle was bound to happen. Someone was bound to save Guanshan from Tian. It was sad that he had to rely on a miracle to save him because he knew he could not escape on his own.

 

"Mo......" Tian's voice sounded from behind him once again. Guanshan knew Tian had not picked up the mattress. Which meant that Tian was right behind him. Which also meant that Guanshan would need to hella hurry if he did not want to be caught. In a pure panic, Guanshan started to speed up. Not in a powerwalk. He was straight up running for the door. Almost sprinting. Guanshan was not the smartest, but he had already calculated his route. If he could make it out of the gym doors and just a few steps away from the building, there would be people, which meant Tian couldn't do anything good or bad if he did not want others to see it. Depending on what people were around, Tian would probably get surrounded, which would leave enough room for Guanshan to sneak off and under Tian's radar once again.

Needless to say, no matter how much Guanshan had calculated his escape plan, things never went the way he wanted it to. He reached the door and was about to open it when a hand slammed it shut. He knew the hand. The hand of He Tian. Guanshan was not afraid of Tian, yet he froze out cold, staring at the hand who had prevented him from opening the door. Tian was right behind him. Guanshan could practically feel Tian's breathe on his neck. It was both incredibly calming and incredibly frightening.

 

"Mo..." he heard Tian say again, however, this time it was more of a whisper than a callout. "Stop avoiding me" he continued. Guanshan could feel Tian's body press against his back. And he did not dare move at all. All he could do was stare at Tian's hand on the door. The hand that had made it impossible for him to escape. His eyes quickly scanned away from the hand and over to the lawn where a few people were sitting on benches, and some were playing with a ball. Guanshan could try to get their attention, but they would probably just think he was insane. His eyes flickered back to Tian's hand as it let go of the door, only to grab Guanshan's chin gently. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Tian's face lean against his shoulder. Guanshan was not having any of it. He was not gonna just stand there and feel weak and helpless. But there was really nothing he could do. But he could at least try.

Tian's hand was only gently holding onto his chin, so in order to get out of the grip, he docked. He docked and u-turned behind Tian. Tian seemed almost prepared. Tian turned around and now the two just merely faced each other, an arm's length apart. Guanshan was slowly taking steps backwards, but Tian was taking steps towards him, so they never got further apart. Guanshan no longer had words to say. He had probably already lost his faith. Tian did not hurt him. He did not make him feel like he was less than anyone else. Guanshan truly had no need to run away from Tian, yet he did. He ran away from the kindness Tian expressed. A kindness Guanshan had yet to learn what was about. His mind always knew Tian wanted someone from him, yet Tian never expressed a need for anything at all.

Tian's eyes were piercing, yet so warm. Guanshan's eyes were alert and wide. He could dodge. He could do a U-turn and run for the backdoor. Or just jump out of the glass windows that had recently been cleaned. He watched as Tian raised his hand and tried to reach over and touch Guanshan's chest, however, Guanshan had quickly taken a step back. No matter what Guanshan did or said, Tian always seemed one step ahead. Tian took another step closer and gently grabbed Guanshan's shirt, pulling him closer. Now Guanshan had finally given up all hope of running away. He Tian had once again caught his prey.

 

"Stop avoiding me and stop running away from me" Tian mumbled as he leaned his forehead against Guanshan's forehead.

 

"The fuck I will..." Guanshan whispered. He continued to reject the black haired male. Someday Tian would surely give up.

 

"We're connected Mo, I'll always find you" Tian whispered before placing a kiss on Guanshan's forehead and wrapped his arm around Guanshan's waist.

 

"We're not connected--" Guanshan started.

 

"Yes, we are. Nobody can have you. Not Zhan, not Jian...Not even She Li" cut the redhead off. "Especially not She Li" he mumbled as he held Guanshan as close to him as possible "You're mine".

There was the kindness that Guanshan knew so well. The kindness and dominance that he knew the big bad He Tian possessed as personality traits. The kindness and dominance Guanshan was so utterly scared and suspicious of.

 

"Why are you like this" Guanshan sighed in a defeated tone. "Why do you do this... I don't owe you anything at all. You don't own me. So let me go and fuck off" he mumbled. Despite Guanshan's defeated tone, he tried once again to push the black haired male away.

 

"I'm not here because you owe me something," Tian said. His voice seemed so much louder and clearer than Guanshan's voice was. Like he was determined.

 

"Then why" Guanshan's voice cracked. He was not going to cry, but he felt weak. Like he was going to faint.

 

"Because I want you. You're the only one I need. The only one I want" Tian finally let go of Guanshan's shirt and reached up to Guanshan's chin. He raised Guanshan's chin, so their eyes met each other. His red eyes met Tian's grey eyes. In a split second, he tried to escape the grasp to avoid looking at the grey eyes that would probably hunt him for years to come. But Tian was not having it. He was holding Guanshan close enough to make an escape impossible.

 

"If it's nothing more than a waste of your time... then waste it on me and only me," Tian said once again so clear and loud. Guanshan looked so helpless and he just knew Tian was enjoying it. It took a moment for Guanshan to gather the remaining strength in his body.

 

"Stop fucking with me, you bastard..." Guanshan growled as he tried to take a step back. Frankly, he was so fucking tired of this game of love and war Tian was playing.

 

"Fucking with you?" Tian raised a brow, seemingly confused.

 

"I'm getting so fucking tired of you and all your fucking games, you smug rich well-dressed popular as fuck fucking coward" Guanshan muttered out before he felt his chin being grabbed tighter. It made it impossible for the redhead to speak a single more word.

 

"You already know I'm a bad liar... If my words weren't true, you would see it immediately, Mo" Tian spoke out loud as he continued to stare into Guanshan's red eyes. His eyes were still so warm, yet seemed somewhat hurt from Guanshan's words. Which to Guanshan was good. If that was one way of getting on Tian's nerves, it might be a way to push him away.

Guanshan did not have time to think it over more before he was let go fully. He was no longer able to feel the heat from Tian's warm body. Tian's arms folded over his chest as he stared at the other.

 

"Now you know... You're free to go" Tian said as he stepped aside. Guanshan could see a free path towards the door, leading to an escape right in front of him. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Tian walking over to the mattress he had knocked over earlier. Tian was gonna pick it up himself, rather than telling Guanshan to pick it up. Guanshan took a few steps towards the door.

He would need to find a new hiding spot. A new spot where he could hide from Tian in the school breaks. He needed to make himself busy. Maybe he should get new hobbies so he would be harder to find? Or hang out with people He Tian did not like. Tian did not like She Li, so maybe he should start hanging out with She Li. However, he could not stand She Li either, so that was not going to work.

However, no matter how many things ran through Guanshan's head, he never got further than the door. There was no hand to stop him. No Tian right behind him to hold him back from leaving. This time it was solely Guanshan's body that apparently had no intention on opening the door in front of him and leaving. His hand was at the doorknob. All he had to do was pull the door open and he could leave. He could leave and not look back. Leave Tian cold and dry and make sure Tian could not find him again. Yet he did not.

His hand fell from the doorknob and his eyes fell to look at his own shoes. Tian was not holding Guanshan back, but Tian's words were. The words 'You're the only one I need. The only one I want' that Tian had spoken so softly. They sounded so true, yet Guanshan was so afraid of those words. With a silent deep breathe, Guanshan turned around and started walking over to Tian. Tian was leaning against the wall, watching as Guanshan was coming closer. Almost like a siren, watching and waiting for its victim. However, for the first time ever, Guanshan did not feel like a victim.

He came to a stop as he was finally in front of the black haired male, with no warning or restraint, he leaned his entire body against Tian's, with his forehead against Tian's chest. Tian gently wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed his head.

 

"Thank you" the softly whispered words echoed to Guanshan as they escaped Tian's mouth.

He Tian had once again won the battle.  
But for the first time ever, it felt like Mo Guanshan had also won.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated!


End file.
